In modern automatic transmissions in motor vehicles, hydraulically actuated clutches are used for gear shifting. To enable these gearshift operations to be carried out imperceptibly to the driver, the utmost precision must be used to adjust the hydraulic pressure in the clutches in accordance with predefined pressure ramps. Electromagnetically actuated pressure control valves are used to adjust these pressure ramps.